The present invention is directed, in general, to accident-related systems in automobiles and, more specifically, to automatic collection of collision or accident information in collision detection and recording systems which communicate wirelessly with other vehicles and the like.
Resolution of automobile collision disputes currently depends largely on eyewitness and/or participant testimony, which often proves biased or inaccurate. Accident reconstruction techniques based on physical evidence such as skid marks and impact damage are expensive and time consuming, and are also inherently at least as uncertain as the initial assumptions which are made and the accuracy of any measurements or estimates. Moreover, investigations based on information gathered after the fact will inherently be less reliable than information collected at or about the time of an accident. Upon detecting a collision (e.g., by deployment of an airbag), most current vehicles designs will, at most, simply summon assistance.
In another aspect of automotive design, some vehicles are currently equipped with internal memory devices storing repair histories, but such devices typically require a direct, hardwired connection to the memory and the memories are subject to tampering or other input of false data.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for accurate and tamper-proof system for collecting objective collision related information for automatic communication to appropriate entities.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide, for use in an automobile, a collision recorder which comprises or includes a wireless communications controller. Upon detection of impact, the wireless communications controller attempts to establish a wireless communications link to each of any counterpart wireless communications controllers which are within the vicinity of impact. Vehicles within the closest proximity are presumably also involved in the collision. Vehicle identification information and information collected regarding the collision, such as vehicle speed, location, direction of travel, impact direction and magnitude, point of impact, etc., are automatically exchanged between vehicles involved in the collision and may be later retrieved from either vehicle, preserving objective collision information for accident reconstruction by police and insurance companies.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that they may readily use the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art will also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words or phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d is inclusive, meaning and/or; the phrases xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cassociated therewith,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, whether such a device is implemented in hardware, firmware, software or some combination of at least two of the same. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller may be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, and those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that such definitions apply in many, if not most, instances to prior as well as future uses of such defined words and phrases.